Bluebellpaw
Bluebellpaw or call me Bluebell, i'm an apprentice on BlogClan. my mentor is Sunny. description of me i am very crazy, weird, huge spongebob fan, but i'm nice. i'm a fluffy, long-furred dark gray-blue she-cat with dark blue eyes. how i got into Warriors when i was in the 3rd grade my friend had brought these books to school and i asked to read a couple and that's how it began and i have now a bunch of arcs, novellas, super editions, mangas and field guides. how i discovered BlogClan i saw where some of the facts about the cats on the warriors wiki came from and so i was first introduced to BlogClan well i waited a month until i joined on January 23rd, 2017 as Bluebellkit. fanfictions my first fanfic was the Missing Switch (cringy) which was a parody of Warriors and then after that book i wrote another fanfic which was an arc called Beginning of an Era and wrote the first book of that arc, A New Era and then so on. Missing Switch is getting a sequel called Forest of Secrets of Secrets which is obviously a parody title of Forest of Secrets. i haven't done these fanfics in awhile, but i hope to continue i don't know when i'll continue though, and i'm very sorry for the hiatus, probably you don't care though big oof. how i joined the BlogClan Wiki i just decided to join one day. live chats you can find me a lot on the live BlogChat on BlogClan named "Bluebellpaw" or "Betsy Krabs" and you can find me on the Wiki Live Chat as well and if you don't know my username it's "Bluebell the Sponge". what others say about me if you want to say something about me go ahead if you want to. Bella is super sweet and wonderful, plus I love seeing her comments around the blog! She's a great friend, and her SpongeBob memes are the best <3 ~Spidey. Bluebell is super nice and sweet, she has code my page! Thanks! :D ~Crystie. Bluebell is funny and sweet! She is the best coder ��!~Sandy. Bluebell never fails to make me laugh with her constant Spongebob memes ~ Navy. gallery of random stuff Ship!.jpg|shipping Lonelyspongebob.gif|in real life i'm the same person but lonely Spongebobandpatrick.gif Mrkrabsviolinplaying.gif|i can play violin Adventuretimeboxprince.gif|i'm a huge cat-lady Spongebob b-day.gif|my birthday is october 20th What?.gif|i can be confusing sometimes Peridotflying.gif Noodledancing.gif|i like music Weird looking dolphin i made only using a mouse.jpeg|weird looking dolphin i made while using a mouse BluebellByFame.jpg|Me by Fame BluebellBySunny!.png|Me by Sunny BluebellByKat.jpg|Me by Kat Bluebell fursona by spoto.png|Me by Spoto Bluebell by Crystie.png|Me and SpongeBob by Crystie Bluebell by Sandy.jpg|Me by Sandy spongebob winter.gif|happy holidays facts about me, yay *favorite breakfast meal are choccy chip pancakes. *favorite lunch is mac and cheese. *favorite dinner is salad or meatloaf. *favorite desert is ice cream my favorite flavors include toffee, cookies and cream, coffee, or chocolate yum. *favorite snack is cheese and crackers. *cats, doggos, birds and snakes are my favorite animals. *Spongebob, Gravity Falls, Adventure Time, Star VS the Forces of Evil, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Amazing World Of Gumball, Regular Show, and Steven Universe are my favorite cartoons. **also sometimes i like watching Jimmy Neutron. *The Office, Brooklyn 99, and Monk are my favorite tv shows. *favorite book series are, Warriors and Diary of a Wimpy Kid. *my favorite warrior cats are Feathertail, Bramblestar, Yellowfang and Jayfeather. *least favorite warrior cats are Daisy, Ferncloud, Rainflower, Lizardstripe. *have three doggos and seven kitties. *i have two cats that come to my porch and we give them food. *i like painting. *i love pokemon. *i REALLY love spongebob. *i'm a huge cat lady. *i never capitalize my words though sometimes i do only for names and stuff. *i'm in the seventh grade. *i can play violin and clarinet. *i love playing with my lego spongebob sets (don't judge please :P) *i use to like mash potatoes but i don't like them anymore. *i like exploring the old abandoned BlogClan and the old BlogClan Wiki. *breadcakes and bread cats are life. *i live in the Midwest of the United States. *i "draw" fan art it's usually just drawing a cat face over stuff :P but i do sometimes draw real art. *spaghetti is also life. *procrastinating is what i do a lot ripperoni. *i don't like math and i am very terrible at it. *for some reason i was placed in the advanced reading and english class . *i'm attempting to learn Norwegian for some reason. *haven't done my cringy fanfic in over a year mega oof. *my birthday is October 20th. *my clanniversary is January 23rd. *i joined the wiki on September 3rd, 2017. *i still don't know what my warrior name will be. *"rest in spaghetti never forgetti" is my most said saying on blogclan and here *i want to try roleplaying one day. *my favorite cat breeds are, maine coon, norwegian forest cat, british short hair, and abyssinian cat. *when i was about to join blogclan i wanted to be named, "Crescentkit" but i went with Bluebellkit instead because for some reason i really liked the name, "Bluebellkit" :P *usually my favorite school break is winter break because i just think the mood is more relaxing and festive. *i like 2d animation over 3d animation but i still like 3d. *i also like stop motion animation. *i like listening to the soundtracks of movies, shows, or games. *i hate bugs the only bugs i like are butterflies, potato bugs, lighting bugs and some bees are ok. coding done by the wonderful, Spidey Category:She-cat Category:Apprentice